Welcome to Amitywood!
by ProneToInsanity
Summary: When a surprise attack of the Hollywood type is launched against Amity Park, no-one is sure what to think. However, one person knows that this isn't going to be good at all: Danny. Discontinued, and has been adopted by user LunaLovegood and DannyPhantom
1. Chapter 1

**ARGH WHY DID PRONETWOINSANITY LIEEEE TO US? HOW DARE SHEEEEEE**

**Yes. I lied. I'm sorry. DON'T HURT ME. ;_;**

**Just a quick thanks to my beta, Iymea . :D If you want an awesome beta, contact herr~~**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

_The quality of the video was really bad, and the wind crackled in the speakers. There were onlookers in front and around the camera, and people were muttering and whispering._  
><em>From somewhere off the camera, there was a boom! and a large ghost zoomed into the shot, laughing. His hair was spiked upwards, like bull horns, and his skin was tinged an ugly green. He was wearing a light bluegrey catsuit, with a red cape._

_He looked down at the camera. "My name is Plasmius, mortals; remember me!" Large red pieces of goo built up in one of his palms, before he shot it to the ground, creating a huge crater. People began to run and scream; the blast had obviously been too close for comfort._

_And then, another ghost arrived. He seemed a lot smaller than this 'Plasmius', and had brilliant white hair. His eyes were a lime green, while his skin was pale, but not green. He was wearing what looked suspiciously like a HAZMAT suit with the letters 'DP' written on the front._

_"My name is Danny Phantom," The white haired boy said fiercely. "And I'm not going to let it go!" There was a blast of what looked like green energy from the boy's hands, and Plasmius was knocked back off camera. The boy soon followed, and then the video went black._

Pressing a button on his remote to switch off the 60 inch TV, Joseph Wells, Head, Owner and Head Director of Tiger's Roar, one of the the leading film-making companies in the world, leant back in his large, plush office chair, placed his hands in an almost interlocking way and placed his elbows on his desk. "Well, Mr Collins, what do you think of this?" he asked the currently cowering man sat in front of him.

"Sir, I wanted to make a film about it, and I was wondering if... if you'd like to be the one to buy the rights..." Collins spoke in a shaky voice and his hands trembled slightly in his lap. He had been waiting for this meeting for weeks - years! And now it was here, he was shaking like a leaf blown in a storm.

Joseph studied Collins for a second or two. "How much were you wanting to sell them for? And who would be the director?"

"I'd be the director, sir," Collins said rather weakly. "And I'd sell the rights for 3.2million dollars, sir."

Joseph felt like glaring at Collins for a few more seconds, however he was pretty sure that the man's frazzled nerves wouldn't take it. Breaking out into a large grin, (which, if anything, made Collins look more afraid) he held out his hand for the other man to shake. "I am very, very interested in this film - in fact, I think I'll say yes right now!" he laughed slightly. "So, what will you be needing?"

Collins stared at Joseph. "You're joking, right?"

Wells shook his head. "Not at all."

Collins gaped, and then grinned widely. "W-well, we'd need to go to Amity Park, where there's th-the biggest ghost infection in the entire world! There, we can u-use real life footage and mix it with actors w-we get from the local schools, and we'll h-have a hit film!"

Joseph nodded eagerly. "I agree completely," he said, honesty in his tone. "Anyway, let us go speak to my office, and we'll sort out a business deal."

Collins was pretty sure it was the best day of his life.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the central US, Danny was not having a good Friday. Lancer had been trying to convince the young half-ghost for days to get his parents to have an assembly in school, talking about ghosts, however Danny was brushing off the teacher easily. He knew that if his insane, invention-orientated parents came in, he would never be able to even speak to anyone in school again. Ever.<p>

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer pleaded. "Danny. We need this for the school, so badly! Aren't you worried about your peers going home one night and not being able to save themselves from a ghost attack?"

"We've got Phantom, haven't we?" Danny replied sarcastically, stuffing his pencil-case and English book into his bag before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder. "Anyway, I have to go now; bye!" Danny hurried out of the classroom, meeting up with his friends at the doors leading out of the school. The school day had ended, thankfully, and the three friends were determined to walk home and hopefully forget about school for the next two days.

"What was that about?" Sam asked curiously.

Danny sighed heavily. "He wanted my parents to come in and speak to the school about self-defence with ghosts." After an enquiring look from Tucker, Danny continued. "I'm not going to tell them about it. It'll be more embarrassing than.. well, I don't know what."

Sam glanced at her friends, then sighed herself. "It'll be good for the class," she started, but continued after a glare from Danny. "...Bu-ut you're not exactly popular at school, and it could get worse."

Thanking the heavens that Sam hadn't decided to go with Lancer on this one, Danny nodded. A lot. "I mean, when I'm Phantom, I'm all Mister Popular. But when I'm Fenton..." he shrugged. "I mean, only about five people like me."

Tucker sighed slightly sympathetically. "Anyway, I have to go. There's a new technology fair at the super-mall in an hour; I fully intend to buy what I can! Bye guys!" he ran off down a side-street, which was a shortcut to his house.

Moving onto a different topic, they arrived at Danny's house quickly, where Sam said she was off to go and "water her plants... or something". They said quick goodbyes, then Sam left and Danny headed inside.

Jazz was sat at the kitchen table, reading a heavy tome about mental health in struggling households, or something equally as depressing. Danny gave her a quick 'hi' before hurrying through to the lounge, where he dumped his bag, fell onto the sofa and fully intended to watch TV for the next few hours. Hopefully, there would be no ghost attacks, as Danny had pretty much sent every ghost he knew back through the portal in the previous days of the week.

Switching on the television with the press of a button (rather literally), Danny flicked through channels until he found something he was vaguely interested in, and began to watch. The channel was currently on advertisements for the local area, and Danny sighed, but nonetheless stayed on the channel.

"Pete's Pizza Place!" a voice said far too enthusiastically. There was a lame sort of tune, and then the advert flickered, and changed to the next one.

There was a small and balding man stood on a stage, a microphone in his hand. "H-hello Amity Park," he said monotonously, as though he were reading from a cue card or autocue. "My name is Joshua Collins, and I have a proposal for you all. Starting from the day this advert is put on television, there will be a number of auditions for places in an upcoming film about the ghosts in this area. We will be holding auditions on these dates." Dates and times for the next weeks flashed onto the screen as the background faded to a mustard yellow colour.

Danny sighed, admittedly uninterested as he knew that someone like him would never be chosen to go in a film. It would be the jock or popular types; the ones that got sports awards or were as nasty about other people as they possibly could be. A small, somewhat nerdy teen like him would have no chance.

Thankful that his TV show was on, Danny settled down in the pillows, ready for a bit of peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>Danny wasn't given peace and quiet the next morning.<p>

After a raging Box Ghost had somehow managed to annoy, yet evade Danny last night, Danny had stayed up the entire night just to catch the little thing and chuck him through the portal and back into the ghost zone. He had switched it off, and then staggered upstairs to go to sleep.

And then his mobile phone had gone off.

Sticking his hand out in the general direction of where his phone was usually located, Danny managed to knock a record total of six things off his bedside table before finally managing to find the small phone, fumble for the 'answer' button and then speak into the phone.

"Yes?" Danny managed.

"Oh, hey Danny!" It was a far too happy Tucker. "How're you?"

"Tired," Danny muttered. "Anyway, Tuck, what did you call me for? Sleep's calling me."

"Sleep? Who's that?" Tucker had then replied, obviously confused.

Danny just shook his head wearily. "Forget it, Tuck. What did you want?"

There was obvious and over-enthusiastic glee in the tech-geek's voice as he spoke. "Well, you know last night I went to that tech fair? Yeah? You must do. Anyway, I got there and there were a bunch of these super awesome 3D TV's. So I'm sat there, with my 3D glasses on, watching this show, when this advert comes on about auditions happening for this new film - about ghosts! So I was there, and I was thinking: I should totally audition for this thing! With the combination of my good looks and amazing acting skills, they'll let me on straight away!"

"Get on with it, Tucker." Danny was amazed he could still talk, let alone think.

"Okay, okay, I get it. So I was looking at the dates, and I realised that there was one, at our school, first thing in the morning. If you have a slip, you'll be let out of class. But then I discovered that you need your parents permission, and that, you have to have two other people doing the audition with you! So I called yours and Sam's folks, and they said yes! So sweet. And I went to this like, stall at the tech-fair and, I know you'll be grateful for this, man, but I signed you, me and Sam up for the three parts!"

This was met with utter silence from Danny's end.

"Don't thank me, dude, or anything. I know, I know, you're shocked." Tucker sounded extremely pleased with himself. "Anyway, I have to go! I'll bring the scripts around to your house later, okay?"

"Whatever, Tucker," Danny said quietly. "Bye." He hung up on his friend and curled up under his duvet, desperate for some sleep.

He got some, in the end. However he didn't realise how big the situation was until later that same day.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you do to us this time, Tucker?" Sam asked her friend, her arms folded dangerously. "If I'm not pleased with what you've done, you'll never forget it."<p>

Danny yawned. He had managed to get to sleep, yes, but he was still tired. "He sa-a-a-id that he enrolled us in some auditions for a new film that's coming about. About ghosts."

Sending Tucker a chilling glare, Sam looked like one dangerous woman. "Listen, Tucker, who did you choose us to be?"

"W-well, I mean, I put in just as general parts." Tucker's voice was stuttered. "You could get a big part, or you could get a really small one."

"I don't want one at all," Danny said between gritted teeth. "Between schoolwork, fighting ghosts and my parent's inventions, I will have no time for anything else."

Tucker shrugged. "You don't have to try very hard. You could let me get a part instead..."

Sam glared dangerously at him again. "Since you entered us, we'll try. Right, Danny?"

Danny shrugged. "Sure," he agreed. "I mean, I have nothing better to do."

"Excellent," Sam grinned. "Let's get practicing."

They decided to go to Sam's house, as they were less likely of being interrupted there. All three of them hefted along their short, but heavy, scripts into Sam's greenhouse, and then cleared enough room to replicate a stage.

Sam coughed. "Listen. Uh, I think that we should just like, try and use the lines we say best. Okay?"

Danny nodded along, and Tucker made an agreeing sort of noise. Sam nodded once, then flicked through the ten pages, quickly deciding who was who.

"Okay. Danny, you can be the hero dude. Tucker, you're the evil villain. It's on page one."

They both flicked to the pages, then began to follow the stage directions. Danny placed his hands behind his back while sitting in a chair, his ankles so close together it looked like they were actually tied by rope. Tucker was facing him, an amused look on his face.

Danny squirmed in his pretend bindings, looking an awful lot like he had been tied up before as he did so.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "You must think an awful lot of yourself if you're doing that," he said in a tone that, strangely, reminded Danny of Vlad.

Danny laughed, a smirk playing on his lips. "So you think you've got me trapped... strange, because I think I've got you trapped."

Tucker blinked smugly. "You can't be sure."

"Nope," Danny agreed, instantly on the reply. "But that doesn't mean she can't be sure!"

Sam burst onto the scene, quickly pretending to knock Tucker out. Tucker fell to the ground, and moaned slightly.

"Welcome back," Danny laughed. "Untie me please?"

Sam nodded, smiled, and then headed over to Danny and began to untie his bindings. However, as soon as he was untied, Danny punched Sam. She fell to the ground, clutching her mouth as though it were bleeding.

"You think I didn't know?" Danny said coldly. "I knew you were working for him."

He left the room.

Ten minutes later with some drinks and food, Danny was yawning again and acting like nothing had happened. Sam was still slightly reeling from his acting, but Tucker... he was just eating whatever happened to be closest to him.

"Were you acting?" Sam asked Danny.

Danny shrugged. "I was being Phantom, and just saying the lines. It was pretty easy." He grimaced slightly. "Sorry for pretending to hit you guys. I didn't enjoy it."

Sam shook her head. "It's okay, Danny," she smiled slightly. "You didn't hit us for real, so it's fine."

"Don't stress, dude," Tucker said, glad that the attention had been taken away from his failure at choosing to enrol the three in a film about ghosts.

Danny nodded, then yawned for the third time in about ten minutes.

"Why're you so tired?" Sam asked, sipping her lemonade slightly.

"'I am the Box Ghost!'" Danny imitated the nasally voice of the annoying ghoul. "He's learned about the store-it-yourself warehouse and practically lives there, meaning that every time I turn my back, I have some random person's possessions thrown at me."

Tucker grinned. "Any techno stuff?" he asked, his eyes alight.

"Tucker!" Sam moaned. "Stop being so... selfish!"

"Jeez, sorry," he muttered. "I was just being curious."

"Can we get back to acting, now?" Danny asked. "I mean, I just want to get this over with."

"Sure," Sam agreed, shoving a piece of pizza onto Tucker's face as he attempted to roll it up and stuff it in his mouth. "Let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2

**First off - I'M BAAAACK! xD I've started Year 10, which means exam courses (...3_3) but it also means that I've found myself wanting to write this again! :D**

**Also, a _huge giant amazingly large_ thank you to Iymea - the best beta ever. If you need someone totally awesome, contact her!**

**Just like to also thank my friend Cleo. Without her, I wouldn't've managed to start to write this again. :) LOVE YOU CLEO3**

Chapter 2

It was Science with Mrs. Denniss, the classes' science teacher. They were currently doing Physics with pressure and altitude, and it wouldn't have been a lie if it were said that the whole class was chronically bored.

"So, class, how does this work?" Mrs. Denniss asked the yawning students. "Class? Class?"

Paulina's hand went into the air slowly and tiredly.

"Yes, Paulina?"

"Miss, we have to go to the auditions. It's 9:30."

Checking her watch, Mrs. Denniss sighed. "Hands up if you have a permission slip."

Every hand in the classroom rose into the air.

"Okay, okay, fine. But I expect you to do revision on this topic!"

The whole class began to shove things into their bags and, rather suddenly, went from a state of boredom and tiredness to being awake and ready to go and do some acting.

"This is going to be seriously horrible," Danny muttered to Tucker. "We're going to be the laughing stock of the whole school."

"Don't worry," Tucker laughed. "We already are."

Danny cracked a grin. "True, true," he agreed, leading his two friends out of the classroom and towards the main hall.

* * *

><p>The main hall was full of chairs as they got to it. People were spilling in from all of the double doors while a group of about five or six people sat on stage. Danny, Sam and Tucker came through the doors, falling into the closest seats they could find. People were sat talking, practicing and generally mingling while people with earpieces and clipboards attempted to organize them all.<p>

After a short while the hall was full of students and teachers alike and was very, very full. Danny had been shoved out of his seat by a raging Lancer, and had also lost Tucker and Sam in the process, all the while getting closer and closer to Dash and his cronies who would be more than happy to beat him up.

He was more than grateful to find Dash's attention was not on harming the half ghost, but instead on a small, balding man who stood up from the seats onstage and walked up to an already set up microphone and stand. Being slightly shorter than whoever had set it up, he twisted a knob on the side, making the stand slide down and reach his mouth.

He coughed several times into the mic. Almost straight away the hall fell from loud and blaring to dead silence.

"Hello..." the man began, looking nervously over the crowd. "Uh... my name is J-Joshua Collins, and I'm going to be the director of this film..." He turned to face his colleagues behind him. "Uh, anyone got anything else to say?"

They all shook their heads rather enthusiastically, obviously not wanting to have to stand in front of a hall full of hormonal teens and speak.

"Uh, okay..." he said slowly. "Well, we'll be doing auditions up on the s-stage, so when your name is call-called out, come up and... act."

A hand went up.

"Yes?" Collins stuttered out.

"Will we have to do it in front of the whole school?" the voice asked loudly.

"Well, because your s-school hasn't got anywhere else for us to g-go, then... yes, p-pretty much."

Muttering began from somewhere in the crowd, which quickly spread, and rather rapidly the whole school was talking about the outrageous way that this film company was treating them.

Danny watched as a woman brandishing a clipboard dangerously walked onto the stage, her eyes narrow. She was taller than Collins, and instead of adjusting the stand, she simply grabbed the mic from the holder.

"If you have a problem with this," she said in a scary tone, "you can leave the hall right now and not be in this film."

Falling into silence, not one person left the hall.

"Excellent," the blonde said, her voice giving off the exact different vibe to what she had said. "Now, first up, I'd like..." she began to list off names, and told them to line up on stage.

About thirty kids trooped up the side stairs and stood in a line on stage. They were asked to get into pairs and recite some of the lines from the script. Some of the workers got onstage too, and began filtering out students, telling them to either leave the stage or leave the hall completely.

Collins had been passed a mic by someone and was talking stutteringly into it. No-one was really listening to him; instead, they were focusing on the kids that had been chosen to stay by the workers. They were all talking excitedly with each other, their eyes alight with glee and happiness. Because his surname was an F, Danny was pulled onto the stage with Tucker rather quickly and told to act. He shrugged at Tucker and the two began to exchange lines.

The intimidating blonde came up to him. "What's your name?" she asked, boredom laced in her tone.

"Danny... uh, Daniel Fenton," Danny glared, determined that, if he wasn't scared of Skulker, he wouldn't be scared of this woman.

She looked at her clipboard, flicking through pieces of paper and chewing her pen while she read. Finding the name she was obviously looking for, she looked him over once, then rolled her eyes. "Bit short, aren't you?"

Danny reeled back. "Uh, excuse me?"

"Well, you're Daniel Fenton. And I was told that Daniel Fenton was going to be brought into a research project about ghosts, meaning that your parents disallowed you from being in the film."

Danny blinked once, long and hard. "Uh, okay?" he said eventually. "Cool? So... what am I doing here, then?"

The woman smiled in a self-satisfied way. "Well, you're here to demonstrate how to use all the equipment."

"Equipment for what, exactly?"

"Well, you're the one who's going to teach everyone to use a Fenton thermos! We want them to catch Danny Phantom to get him to act; this is just a plot to get them to come to us."

"Seriously?" Danny asked, confusion in his tone. "You're paying thousands of dollars to simply catch Phantom."

"We want him to act," the woman explained. "And when Hollywood wants something, we get it." She scoffed smugly, and then smirked widely.

* * *

><p>After all the badly made Fenton thermoses had been handed out, Danny was ushered onto stage by himself. He coughed awkwardly a few times, and then tapped the microphone. The people in the crowded all fell into a dead silence, and then everyone turned to face him up on stage.<p>

"Uh, hi," Danny laughed awkwardly into the mic. "Uh... I'm here to explain to you how to use the... thermos... things?"  
>People blinked, and then started to laugh. "I'm pretty sure we all know how to use a thermos already, Fen-turd!" Dash shouted over the mass laughter.<br>Danny looked at Sam and Tucker for help, and they smiled encouragingly.

"These aren't just any thermoses. These thermoses capture, and contain ghosts."

At the word 'ghosts' everyone stopped laughing.

"I don't think so," Dash said, but there was a quivering note in his voice.

Danny nodded slowly, a grim look on his face. "I think so, Dash." He sighed internally. I doubt these things'll even catch me; they're rusting everywhere.

"They're called.. uh, The Fenton Ghost Catcher 1000. My dad created them. There's a newer model, but uh..." Danny trailed off awkwardly. "... Phantom stole it."

Danny pulled the plastic mug-thing off the top of the thermos, and then unscrewed the lid underneath. He bashed the bottom of the thermos a few times - it had done this quite a few times before when Danny had used it - and a blue-green light slowly flickered into light. It then, after about ten seconds, switched off.

"That's the safety catch," Danny explained, looking intensely down at the thermos. "Uh, it makes sure that it doesn't suck you into the thermos... because it simply grabs as many human-shaped atoms as it can find."

Martha came back onto stage and smiled falsely. "We'd like you to go and catch ghosts that we can use in the movie." She paused, scanning the audience.

"And, whoever catches Danny Phantom, will get a big part in the film!"

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that, and Danny hurried out of the room, Sam and Tucker following close behind.

* * *

><p>Danny sighed deeply. "That was horrible."<p>

Tucker shrugged. "I thought you did alright."

"Yeah, you did well, Danny," Sam said encouragingly, smiling widely. "Although, what you should be worrying about now is the swarm of students that are going to be following Phantom."

"Maybe I'll be able to pick up one of the ladies," Tucker waggled his eyebrows, grinning. It earned him a smack on the head from Sam.

"Stop being so disrespectful!" she snapped.

Danny nodded, rapidly changing the subject. "Fighting ghosts is hard enough as it is. But still, The Fenton Ghost Catcher 1000? I think I'll be able to deal with that."

"You shouldn't underestimate the whole student body, Danny," Sam said slowly. "I mean, it would be okay if it were just your mom and dad; but there are four-hundred kids out to get you to make sure they get in the film.

Danny sighed in regret. "Fine, fine... I'll be more careful. I just hope that the kids realise that ghosts will be attacking them too."

* * *

><p>Dash walked home, on top of the world. He was going to be in a film! If there was any easier way to get famous than to play football, then this was it. He paused outside of the theatre... the new SkulDuggery film had just been released, and Dash had been wanting to see it for days.<p>

He took a deep breath in and fished his wallet and phone out of a pocket. Flicking through his contacts, he texted all of the people he thought would be cool enough to boost his rep, asking them to come to the theatre. There were a couple no-goes, but overall, most people decided to come along.

After a good twenty minutes of waiting, everyone was there and waiting outside the theater. They trooped to inside the movie lounge and sat down in their seats, munching on popcorn and sweets and slurping on carbonated drinks. They switched off their phones as the film started to come on and were quickly enthralled into the film.

* * *

><p>"Okay... sent." Tucker said, pushing a button on his phone. He had hacked into the local mobile phone network and had sent everyone in the area a text about how Phantom was going to be at the theatre. To be honest, Danny was actually fighting Skulker, but they didn't need to know that. He just hoped that people weren't at the theatre already - they might be getting a nasty surprise, especially when Danny didn't turn up.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

SkulDuggery was everything Dash had been hoping for, and more. Fast paced, funny, but serious too with lots of action. He loved this film; adored it! He just hoped that the film he was going to be in would be as awesome, if not more. By the time the final credits rolled up, Dash was determined to log into IMDB as soon as possible and pray that a sequel was going to be made. However, his trip home was going to have to be cancelled because of one small thing. They were about to leave the theatre, most of the kids talking excitedly or yawning in boredom when there was the subtle noise of a ghost fazing though one of the walls. Everyone inside the theatre froze in fear and looked around, praying that it wasn't a ghost that could knock the whole building down.

It was Skulker.

The ghost was grinning and doing his patented evil laugh, shooting off rounds of ectoplasm that broke through the walls of the place and made large chunks of the roof fall onto the ground below. Everyone began to scream and head towards the double doors out of the cinema, however Skulker quickly blocked that out with a few blasts of his ectoplasm. He laughed insanely and began to leave through a hole when suddenly he was kicked back inside by a smaller figure, clad in white and black with the emblem on his chest.

"PHANTOM!" someone screamed, and the cry was quickly picked up by everyone in the theatre, people resting their hope of getting out alive on the ghost they sometimes loved, sometimes hated, generally changing depending on their mood (admittedly, they had also been texted saying that Phantom was going to be there, and they wanted to be in that film badly. Ironically, it turned out the person who texted them was right; they ought to send a thank-you text back (in fact, over the next few days, Tucker got hundreds of messages from hundreds of different people, thanking him. His ego swelled to an incredible level).

Danny himself had been fighting Skulker on the other side of town when Skulker had obviously picked up the text on his electronic system. The ghost had then grinned, obviously wanting to make Danny's life as difficult as humanely (or ghostly) possible and had quickly shot across Amity Park, towards the theatre itself. He had then proceeded to half-demolish the place and was determined to fly away again when Danny quickly quelled any feelings of rebelliousness by forcing the internally-tiny ghost back into the theatre.

Skulker grinned at Danny. "Well, whelp, when will I finally have the chance to destroy you?"

"Not today," Danny instantly replied, having to remind himself that using the ghostly wail would not be a good idea, considering the amount of people gawping below them.

Skulker brought out what looked like a Fenton thermos and began to try and screw off the lid, obviously wanting to try one of Danny's own tricks against him. However, it didn't work.

Whilst Danny and Skulker had been conversing - although it was short - hundreds of people had been getting out their thermoses from their bags and unscrewing the caps. By the time that Skulker had managed to get his own out, there were so many different light beams intermingling with each other, each and every person desperate to get hold of the elusive ghost as to have a big part in the film.

In fact, it was Dash who actually managed to capture the halfa. With all the different lightbeams, he had been closest to Danny, standing directly below him. It had only taken a few twists of a wrist and a click and Danny Phantom was sucked into Dash's thermos, while Dash did some sort of victory dance.

It was only afterwards that he realised that no-one would be able to leave the theatre, especially considering that Skulker had flown off shortly afterwards, muttering something about 'under-appreciating humans' that there were no ghosts to somehow remove the debris from the theater.

Dash was still happy. He had caught Danny Phantom!

* * *

><p>It had taken some intense lying from both Sam and Tucker to somehow explain the way that Danny was missing, however by some unknown force they had managed to get away with it without arousing too much suspicion. Despite this, they had no idea where Danny was, in or outside of the ghost zone. However, Sam did have a sneaking suspicion when she was redirected from her first period classroom to the main school hall, and that suspicion turned into fact when the Fenton parents were stood next to Dash, all of them smiling proudly, with a Fenton thermos sat in Dash's outstretched palms.<p>

"And... smile!" the Amityville local newspaper's photographer said, clicking his camera's shutter before thanking the three of them profusely and walking out of the packed hall, muttering 'score' to himself. Sam sat next to Tucker, who was staring up at the Martha Green woman, adoration obvious in his eyes. She coughed into a microphone and began to speak.

"Well, kiddies, it seems we've already caught Phantom! Dash Baxter here, star quarterback of the Casper High School football team caught him last night down at the theater!" Cheers erupted from a back corner of the hall, with people cat-calling and hooting for Dash. "And thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, we are going to manage to use Phantom in our film!"

"Hey!" Dash said loudly. "What about my part in the film?"

Martha grinned manipulatively. She nodded to one of the many security guards who quickly headed over to Dash, grabbing the thermos from his limp grip.

"Did you sign a contract, Mr. Baxter?" she asked sarcastically. Before Dash could even reply, she continued. "No. You didn't. You didn't sign a contract, so you're not getting a part in the film." She paused for thought. "Okay, maybe you will. Just not a big part."

Dash seemed mollified as the guard handed Maddie the thermos that Sam now knew contained Danny. She opened it up, a bright burst of light shooting out the top, and Danny slowly started to materialise, almost as if particles were being linked back together. Jack quickly grabbed Danny by the ankle with the Ghost Gauntlets.

"Oh," Danny said, still in his ghostly form. "Hi there."

And promptly fainted.


End file.
